


what if we could risk

by MandoGab



Series: I'll show you the stars [one-shots] [9]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Bo-Katan loses power and life, F/M, Fluff, Mandalore, Rebellion, Siege of Mandalore (after Rebels) mentioned, late pregnancy, war in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/pseuds/MandoGab
Summary: In times of war, life does not stand still, it just gets a little more complicated ...Ursa is not prepared for the third child, Sabine is unable to express her feelings, and time is still racing.Sometimes it is not enough to postpone something, not wait, just live.
Relationships: Alrich Wren & Ursa Wren, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Sabine Wren & Tristan Wren, Sabine Wren & Ursa Wren
Series: I'll show you the stars [one-shots] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699936
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	what if we could risk

**1 ABY**

"You’re what?!" Sabine almost screamed, looking from mother to father. They both stared at the ground as if they had done something really bad. Tristan watched them from the side as if he was amused rather than disturbed by the situation, he couldn't even hide that goofy smile.

"You heard Sabine, I'm pregnant," Ursa said calmly, then placed her hand on her still-flat stomach. At the same time she smiled gently, catching the gaze of her husband.

"We're surprised, too," Alrich said, then looked at his daughter with a smile.

"But when? Why? How?" She showered them with a lot of questions. She tried to understand.

"You know how, Sabine," Tristan laughed, no longer able to hide in the shadows as the fascinating conversation took place. "Congratulations, really," he said to his parents, unable to contain his excitement. He would never have expected such information from them, but unlike Sabine, he was really happy. "We'll have siblings. You're really not enjoying it, sis?"

"I... I don't know what to think about it. I mean… this is great, but-" She paused, as if she was really lost in all this. She apologized to her parents and brother for a moment, then left the room in which they were now. She needed to talk to someone. Immediately. And think about it all. Alone.

"You're not happy," Ezra said as she briefly told him about the conversation from a few minutes ago. At first she was completely surprised to find time for her, but was also grateful for it. She had to talk to him.

"Why should I be happy?”

"I don't know, maybe because you will become an older sister?" He suggested. "Or because your parents are happy. That's a good reason, too," he said as lightly as if she was conveying the most ordinary message. Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Somehow I can't do it. This is not the best time to have a baby. The war is still going on," she said quietly, finally telling him the real reasons.

"Sabine, listen. You know we can't set an end date. If it was up to me, I would have finished it even today, flew for you and took it with me" he confessed, looking directly at her. The hologram flickered.

"I still think it's just irresponsible. I feel as if we ourselves made a more mature decision than my parents, with many years of experience.”

"We decided that we don’t want to have a child for now, because we don’t have time and we are young, not because there is a war. Although it does have an impact too. I don't think they planned it, though," he said honestly, suddenly averting his gaze from the hologram as someone called his name. Sabine knew what that meant - he was going to have to disconnect from her in a moment.

"I'm oversensitive," she whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"It's okay to worry, Bine. In general, being on the subject of parents, Hera asked when will you come back" he said.

"I don't know, things are getting complicated," she replied truthfully.

"We miss you. I miss you cyar'ika." 

He looked straight into her eyes and she didn't know what to do. She missed him too, very much. She missed his warm shoulders, shared missions, holding his hand and coming up with complicated plans that, in the end, rarely worked in real combat. And finally she missed his soft lips that woke her every morning, realizing that she was still alive. And she still had to fight.  
"Kiss Jacen for me," she instructed him, feeling the tears under his eyelids. On the one hand, she did not want to end this conversation, but on the other hand, she felt that it would be for the best.

"Where's the kiss for me?" he laughed.

She didn't answer, just gave him that sad smile. Ezra sighed softly, meeting her eyes.

"I love you, Wren," he confessed sincerely. She just moved her lips soundlessly as she felt herself standing on the edge. She quickly disconnected the connection and covered her mouth with her hand.

Then she burst into tears.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to forget what she had just done. Nobody deserved such a goodbye, especially Ezra. However, she didn't want him to see her pain.  
She missed him so much, it hurt.  
She wanted him here, with her.  
Until the end of the war.  
For the rest of their life.

*******

"I heard you wanted to leave." Tristan appeared at her room door out of nowhere. He rested his body against the door frame, crossing his arms. Sabine nodded to the bed, asking him to sit down. She wanted this conversation behind her. The man sighed softly, but fulfilled her silent request.

"Listen, Tristan, I have to get back to them. I can't sit here the rest of the time and wait for someone to solve our problem for me," she began.

"Our problem?" He was surprised. "Since when is the galactic war our problem? Yes, you may be part of the rebellion, you may want to win a war in their ranks. But you can also stay here with us, with your family. Especially now," he said honestly. Sabine felt his words settle on her heart. The acrid guilt was almost unbearable.

"It's not that simple," she sighed, pulling out the bag she wanted to pack some belongings in.

"Are you going to leave us again?" He asked, giving her a hard look. She wasn't sure if her brother was saying whether he was actually asking the question.

"You know I'm doing this for your own good, for the galaxy and the rebellion," she replied calmly, straightening up. She glanced at him, his eyes piercing almost right through her.

"When will you do it for yourself?" He whispered, breaking her heart in the process.

"Tristan..."

"I am asking completely seriously, Sabine."

"I want this freedom, Tristan!" She exploded suddenly, making him stand up. "I want a normal life in which I don't have to worry about coming back from my trip to town. I want to get married, have children, I want to watch them grow up in a free galaxy!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Tristan said nothing, only looked at her understandingly. As he pulled her against him and wrapped her in his arms, he felt her body tremble.

"I love him, Tristan, but… I can't tell him," she whispered, hugging him as tightly as possible.

"Why? He asked just as softly."

"I'm afraid to make it happen."  
Tristan didn't answer, as if he didn't know how to comfort her. Sometimes no words could do it. So he said nothing more, but he didn't let go of her for the next few moments, being the best brother she could have had.

*******

Sabine felt her heart leap in her throat as she headed for her parents' private quarters. She knew that her father had gone to Keldabe in the morning on some very important matter. He even took Tristan and a few Mandalorian warriors with him. The young woman, however, didn’t ask about the purpose of the visit. Personally, she had only a brief conversation with Hera about her not too soon return to base.

Now is the time to confront the mother.

"Come in, Sabine," she heard her voice as soon as she stepped into her room. Even though her mother had her back to her, she somehow knew that the girl was right behind her. The younger Mandalorian did as instructed, though her whole body trembled at the mere thought of the conversation. However, she had no chance of escaping.

"I want to apologize to you," Sabine said softly. Ursa showed her a place on the bed, and the girl sat down without question. "I acted terrible. I shouldn't have left. Not right now and not like this.

"That's not how I raised you, Sabine," Ursa said firmly.

"I know, I just…" She broke off.

"You got scared," her mother finished for her. "Me too." 

Sabine looked up at her, not believing what she was hearing.

"You're not afraid of anything," she murmured.

"Not true," Ursa smiled, then sat down next to her daughter. "Every day I fear for my family, my clan and my future. I just mask it well. Now I am afraid for this little baby, but it is far too late to do anything."

"You didn't plan on this?" Sabine asked directly. Ursa shook her head.

"We have a war, Sabine, this is a huge risk, besides - I wasn’t a good mother for you and Tristan, why would I suddenly be different for this child.”

"Everything has changed," Sabine whispered. "I know it's been almost a week since you told us about it, and I know I've acted like a selfish idiot, but I really came here to tell you that I'm really glad. I couldn't understand it, you know? I completely forgot that you gave birth to me in the war," Sabine admitted, looking down. Ursa smiled gently, however, then put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I never regretted it," the woman whispered, brushing the colored hair out of Sabine's face so that she could see her eyes. "You were our hope. You are our hope."

"I don't feel like that," she said softly, then stood up and walked over to the glass walls in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest, staring straight ahead at the snow-covered landscape.

"What happened?" Ursa asked, following in her daughter's footsteps.

Sabine didn't answer right away. They stood silently for a moment, looking out over the snowy landscape. The young Mandalorian recalled playing in the snow when she was younger, and the whole of Krownest was an enchanted world to her eyes. She was proud to inhabit this icy planet, completely different from Mandalore.

"I don't know what I should do," Sabine said sincerely, feeling everything begin to quote her. "On the one hand, I know I should stay here to help you. On the other hand, I have to go back to the rebellion, I am still needed there. Especially after the last attack" she almost whispered the last words.

"What about Ezra?”

"He's fine," she replied with relief.

Three days ago, he returned from a mission where nearly all of the pilots had died and only a handful had escaped. Sabine waited for a message from him as soon as Hera gave her the news. He did speak yesterday. In the evening. She answered nervous, shaky and crying. Somehow she didn't scream.

"I miss him," she confessed. "I'm afraid that when something happens, I will not be with him.”

"You should go back to them."

"Mom, I... I can't."

"I can handle it," Ursa assured her, straightening up.

"I have no doubts," Sabine smiled.

*******

  
**[3 months later]**

"Tristan!" Sabine laughed, once again refraining from disconnecting their conversation. "I know it's gonna be a girl."

"Please, you must be kidding. If you had been here, we would have agreed it was a boy," the young man replied, giving her a sincere smile.

"Are you saying women are calm before birth?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "Well, after your birth, more than one will kick your ass."

"You're talking about yourself?"

"When I get back, we'll have a sparring. I'm betting you will lose," she smiled.

"I'm betting a handful of credits on my Mando girlfriend," said Ezra suddenly, appearing at their quarters. "Hera has a job for you when you finish talking," he added.

"Sure, I'll be right there," she said, and a moment later Ezra vanished from her sight again.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Tristan asked.

"At best. We talked about the wedding a few days ago," she confessed, and Tristan raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected something like this from her. "We agreed that we could miss too much while waiting for the right moment. Children are still too distant subject," she explained, causing Tristan to smile.

"Wow, sister! It's great, really," he said, clearly pleased with this turn of events. "I'm the first person you talk to about this?"

"You got this honor, Tris," Sabine laughed, then the pleasant conversation was interrupted by the sound of her communicator. Reluctantly she turned off the annoying beep, sighing heavily. She did not want to end the connection with her brother and return to the gray reality, but she still had her responsibilities.

"I have to go and fight for a new freedom for our sister," she said as she left.

"Our brother," Tristan smiled. "Don't get killed, Sabine."

*******

**[4 months later]**

**2 ABY**

Sabine felt tears run down her cheeks the first time she held her newborn baby sister in her arms. She smiled broadly, staring at the prodigy child who fidgeted anxiously. Tristan stood next to him, also unable to hold back his tears.

"She's lovely," he admitted honestly.

"I told you it would be a girl," Sabine whispered, then handed the baby to her mother. Ursa smiled gratefully.

"I'm glad you made it back, Sabine," she said, tucking the baby into her arms. The little girl almost immediately calmed down as she smelled her mother's characteristic smell.

"I really wanted to meet her. Ezra took over my responsibilities, so I was allowed a few days off. I'll help you while your dad is on Mandalore."

"Thank you, daughter."

"Your husband didn't mind?" Tristan laughed, and Ursa smiled, also paying attention to the reaction of the young woman.

"My husband trusts me. And he is very happy that I have become an older sister again" she replied, and her brother suddenly froze as if he had realized something. Sabine regarded him in surprise as that goofy smile crossed his face.

"I became an older brother for the first time," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's so amazing."

Sabine smiled as she watched the little girl fall asleep in her mother's arms. I'll do anything to keep you safe, she thought, then hugged her brother, congratulating him on his new role in their family.

*******

**[3 years later]**

**5 ABY**

"Allie!" Sabine shouted with a laugh as the girl escaped her once again. Ezra stopped abruptly to let the child pass through the door, helping her escape. The three-year-old laughed as her older sister finally caught up with her and lifted her up.

"Guess who just arrived," Ezra said, stepping into the room where they were both.

"Mommy!" Allie exclaimed, trying to disentangle herself from her sister's arms to run outside. Sabine gave the man a meaningful smile, then let the girl run to meet her long-lost mother.  
Allie Wren moved in with them shortly after the war as things picked up in Mandalore. It was safe on Lothal, and the liberated planet became their home shortly before the fall of the Empire, sheltering former rebels.

Ezra took care of their new home. Together with Sabine, they settled on the outskirts of the capital, finding a good job that provided them with a dignified, peaceful life.

"Allie Wren!" Ursa rejoiced, crouching when her daughter appeared in her field of view. Deep down, she was looking forward to meeting her long unseen daughters, but she was grateful for being here, completely safe.

"I missed you so much," Allie confessed as Ursa took her in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too, little one," the woman whispered, then kissed her daughter on the temple.

"I hope you missed me, too," Sabine joked, reappearing with Ezra. Ursa smiled, then nodded, giving her a gentle smile, holding back tears from her eyes.

Sabine looked at her mother, looking away for a moment from Allie playing with Ezra. Ursa was sitting on the blanket next to her, all the time focusing on the younger daughter, unable to contain a smile.

"I only have two of you left," she said softly. Tears glistened in her eyes, and Sabine felt her heart fill with pain again.

It's only been a year since the Empire fell, and they said goodbye to the two most important people in their lives. Alrich and Tristan died during the attack on the capital. It was supposed to be a routine operation, everything went according to plan until the bombers put their plan into action. Chaos reigned. Screams pierced the air, and shards of glass filled the surrounding space, falling on the bodies of the murdered Mandalorians. Ursa was in a completely different part of the city at that time, helping with the evacuation when the Imperial forces on that day suddenly smashed their defenses.

They had no chance.

_As the galaxy dealt with the Empire once and for all, the Mandalora was on fire.  
Sabine was on Lothal with Allie, Ezra and Jacen getting ready to celebrate their victory when all the messaging suddenly buzzed. The four looked at each other, but it was the young woman who dared to receive the message._

_"The Mandalore has fallen. Lady Bo-Katan Kryze is dead," she heard her mother's shaky voice. She was crying._

_"What happened?" She only managed to choke out Sabine, and Ezra took the children to another room so they wouldn't hear the conversation._

_"Listen Sabine, you have to take care of Allie, I can't… you can't go back to Krownest."_

_"What about Dad and Tristan?"_

_"Sabine don't come home," she just repeated._

_"Mom..."_

_"They died," she whispered, and immediately ended the conversation. Sabine panicked trying to connect with her. However, subsequent attempts did not bring any results. She didn't know how long she sat looking ahead, didn't know when Ezra came to hug her. She didn't know when she fell asleep with the thought that she didn't want to wake up anymore._

_She woke up the next day feeling nothing but emptiness. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, but the tears ran down her cheeks anyway, and a sob escaped her throat, summoning Ezra immediately. He told her that Jacen and Allie were aboard the Ghost, that she didn't need to worry._

_And then they sat in silence, pressed against each other, body to body. He pretended to be strong and she pretended to be still tough. Completely unfazed, convinced that their lives are still a lie sometimes._

"I have to tell you something," Sabine began hesitantly, drawing her mother's attention. Ursa gave her a curious look. The younger Mandalorian smiled nervously, noticing that her hands were shaking.

"So?" Her mother urged her as the next few moments were filled with silence.

"I'm pregnant," Sabine said softly, feeling tears in the corners of her eyes. Ursa gave her a gentle smile, then moved closer to her daughter and hugged her tightly to him. She felt so much pride that burst through her heart, but she didn't know how to express her joy.

"I'm so glad, Sabine," she whispered, and when she looked at her daughter again, she saw in her that little girl she used to teach the first steps. Today she was dealing with a brave, strong woman. With the Mandalorian girl who always remained her hope, a light in the darkness of war.

Ursa Wren didn't have much time to spend with her family. Together with the other Mandalorians, she settled on an unknown planet, leaving it hidden until they found the strength to take back the Mandalore. It was still too early for that.

Allie Wren stayed on Lothal. Together with their older sister, Ezra, and their little son, who was born on the exact day recognized as Lothal's Liberation Day.

Sabine Wren-Bridger looked into her son's eyes, trying to lull him to sleep, still thinking about the right name. She smiled as his lips moved and his eyes closed calmly. The Mandalorian felt tears on her cheeks.

So much has changed.  
So much time has passed.  
And those moments still remained in her memory.

She smiled as she stepped outside and stared at the stars. She hugged her son, protecting him from the chill of the evening.

"You were right, _he is a boy_ ," she whispered, letting the wind dry her tears and carry the words to her beloved brother.


End file.
